Dareka ni Tsuite
by Evil-Sapphire
Summary: "Kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Untuk apa aku minta maaf padamu hanya karena aku takut kau marah? Kau ini memang istriku, tetapi bukan berarti aku mencintaimu," / "Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui! Bajingan!" RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Charapter 1 :

-Dareka Ni Tsuite-

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

FanFic by Sapphire Harukichi

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Sad, etc.

Pair : NejiSaku, NejiTen, KibaSaku, etc.

-oOo-

_Kehidupan Sakura berubah saat ia menikah dengan seorang Junin Hyuuga Neji. Ia menikah karena perjodohan oleh orang tuanya dan Neji. Dengan sifat Neji yang sangat pendiam dan jarang berbicara, membuat Sakura tidak betah tinggal dengannya. Berkebalikan dengan sikapnya yang cerewet, aktif, keras kepala, dan pemalas. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka?_

-oOo-

"Huaah," Sakura menguap lebar saat ia dan Ino sedang tugas dirumah sakit.

"Hmm, menguap sebesar 4cm. Sepertinya kau ini keturunan singa ya?" Ino mengukur panjang uap'an Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Hati-hati ya kalau bicara," dengus Sakura.

"Haahh, aku juga bosan," keluh Ino.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, pukul 17.30. Memang kenapa?"

"Hei! Waktu kita berjaga kita sudah habis tahu," Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada diatas meja.

"Iyakah? Kalau begitu bagus sekali," timpal Ino.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menelusuri lorong koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Mereka berdua hendak menaiki lift. Sambil mereka menunggu lift turun, mereka menceritakan lelucon ria.

Ting!

Lift terbuka. Sakura dan Ino terlonjak kaget saat melihat _atasan _mereka sedang berada didalam lift. Shino tersenyum pada Sakura dan Ino. Keduanya membalas senyum Shino, lalu ikut masuk kedalam lift. Dengan posisi Ino ditengah Sakura dan Shino. Hanya hening yang terjadi diantara mereka.

-oOo-

"Tadaima," seru Sakura saat ia memasuki rumah.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Neji. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, tidak ditemukannya Neji. Ia memasuki ruang tamu, tidak juga. Lalu ia pergi ke kamar Neji dan dengan seenak jidatnya membuka pintu kamar Neji tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, kau disini rupanya," seru Sakura girang. Ia berjalan mendekati Neji dan duduk disebelah Neji.

Neji tengah sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya. Sakura melihat buku tersebut dan membacanya. Sedangkan Neji tidak berbicara apapun selain serius membaca bukunya. Sesat kemudian Sakura menjauhkan matanya dari bacaan buku tersebut.

"Ini buku apa, sih? Tidak ada gambar sama sekali. Tulisannya juga tidak bisa dimengerti," Sakura menunjuk buku Neji.

Neji tidak menjawab. Ia masih berkutat dengan bukunya. Sakura yang merasa didiamkan pun cemberut. Kadang ia kesal dengan sifat Neji yang –terlalu- pendiam itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura.

Neji mengangguk sekilas. Sakura mencibir. "Kau ada misi?" tanya Sakura –lagi-.

Neji menggeleng. Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Seperti anak kecil. "Lalu, kau tadi pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Neji menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Ia menatap Sakura tajam. "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?" kata Neji dingin.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dan tidak diam saja?" balas Sakura.

Neji terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap Sakura dan Sakura juga menatapnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Neji kembali membaca bukunya. Sedangkan Sakura mendengus.

"Menyebalkan!" dumel Sakura. Ia bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Neji. Lalu menggeser pintu tersebut dengan keras. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

-oOo-

Paginya, Sakura bangun terlambat. Ia cepat-cepat bangun dan melipat futonnya asal, lalu menaruhnya dilemari tempat menaruh futon. Ia berlari menuju dapur dan membuatkan sarapan. Dimeja makan Neji sudah duduk manis. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah terburu-buru membuat sarapan. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan masakannya dimeja makan dan ikut duduk didepan Neji.

"_Ohayou_, Neji-san," sapa Sakura.

"Aa," balas Neji.

Sakura dan Neji memakan sarapan mereka dalam hening. Sakura makan dengan terburu-buru. Sedangkan Neji makan dengan tenang. Ditengah sarapan mereka, Sakura terlonjak kaget dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengambil panci dan menuang air dari westafel. Lalu ia menaruh panci tersebut diatas kompor dan menyalakan kompor tersebut.

"_Gomenne_, Neji-san. Aku lupa membuatkanmu air panas untuk mandi," kata Sakura saat ia kembali duduk dan memakan sarapannya kembali.

Setelah selesai, Sakura membereskan piring-piring dan menaruhnya diwestafel. Suara air mendidih memenuhi gendang telinga Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura mematikan kompor dan mengambil lap untuk mementeng panci tersebut. Lalu Sakura menuangkan air panas tersebut kedalam bak mandi kayu dikamar mandi.

"Air hangat panas sudah ku tuangkan kedalam bak mandi. Kalu kau ingin mandi silahkan saja," kata Sakura.

Neji tidak berkata apapun. Ia melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Seperti biasa Sakura kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya, yaitu beres-beres rumah. Jika kalian ingin tahu, setiap hari Sakura selalu disuruh membersihkan rumah oleh Neji. Tapi ia bekerja tak cuma-cuma. Tentu saja ia dibayar oleh Neji. Karena Neji tidak betah tinggal dengan seorang yang selalu berantakan, seperti Sakura. Oleh karena itu ia membersihkan rumah dari ujung ke ujung.

Pertama Sakura mengelap meja. Meja makan, meja belajar Neji, meja ruang tamu, dll. Kemudian ia menyapu lantai. Memang rumah ini terkesan tradisional dengan lantai terbuat dari kayu, namun luasnya benar-benar membuat Sakura mengeluh. Lalu setelah itu ia mengepel lantai, mengelap jendela, mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian, menjemur pakaian, dan menyetrika pakaian. Ditambah lagi ia menyiram tanaman-tanaman yang ada di kebun mereka. Lalu mencabuti rumput liar di kebun mereka. Dan yang terakhir menyapu halaman depan dan belakang. Matahari begitu jahat siang ini. Sakura mengelap keringat yang menjalar dikeningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Haah, panas sekali sih hari ini!" keluh Sakura ditengah menyapunya. Ia memukul-mukul pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Tinggal separuh lagi pekerjaannya selesai.

"Huh, selesai juga," Sakura merendam tubuhnya di air bak mandi.

"Dasar Neji-san menyebalkan!" gumel Sakura disela-sela mandinya.

-oOo-

Sakura tengah berbelanja didesa siang ini. Ia berbelanja bermacam-macam kebutuhan rumah tangga. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, yang sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Sakura menoleh dan menggerutu saat tahu siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kiba-san! Kau ingin membuatku jantungan ya?" seru Sakura. Kiba hanya nyengir.

"_Gomenne,_ kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" ketus Sakura sambil memilih-milih buah semangka yang segar.

"Huh, ucapanmu tidak enak sekali didengar!" gerutu Kiba.

"Habisnya.."

"_Nani?_" cibir Kiba.

"Ah, bantu aku bawakan belanjaanku!" dengan seenak jidat Sakura memberi keranjang belanjaannya pada Kiba.

"Hei!" Kiba hanya pasrah saat Sakura melenggang pergi meningglakannya dan barang belanjaan Sakura. Dengan terpaksa Kiba mengikuti Sakura berbelanja sepanjang siang itu.

-oOo-

"_Arigatou_, Kiba-san sudah mau menemaniku berbelanja hari ini," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Kiba mendelik. "Ini kan karena kau paksa!" dengusnya.

Sakura hanya nyengir. Mereka berdua sedang berada dikedai ramen untuk makan siang mereka. Sesekali mereka berbicara ria. Sakura tertawa lepas saat Kiba menceritakan sebuah lelucon aneh. Namun seketika tawanya pudar saat melihat seseorang yang baru masuk di kedai. Kiba yang bingung pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Seketika itu juga ia ikut terdiam.

"Untuk apa Neji-san datang kesini bersama.. Ten-Ten?" gumam Sakura.

Kiba berbalik badan dan menatap Sakura nanar. _Sepertinya ia belum tahu, _batinnya. Neji dan Ten-Ten duduk agak jauh dari meja Kiba dan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, huh?" ledek Kiba.

"Huh? Untuk apa aku cemburu? Memangnya aku menyukai dia apa!" seru Sakura.

Kiba terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura sendiri langsung terkesiap. "T..Tentu saja aku menyukai Neji-san. Aku ini kan istrinya. Hahaha," Sakura tertawa hambar. Ia takut jika Kiba curiga.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Kiba.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ramenku sudah habis. Aku duluan ya?" pamit Sakura yang langsung beranjak bangun.

Sakura mengubrek-ngubrek isi tas belanjaannya. Ia mencari dompetnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah apelnya jatuh dibawah meja. Ia pungut apelnya, namun saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya apelnya tepat jatuh dibawah meja Neji dan Ten-Ten. Sakura menelan ludah.

"_G..Gomenne,_ hehehe," Sakura beranjak bangun. Sedikit memalingkan wajah saat Neji menatapanya tajam. Cepat-cepat Sakura membungkukkan badan dan berlalu pergi.

-oOo-

"_Tadaima,_" Neji masuk dan berlalu melewati Sakura yang tengah makan malam.

"Kau tidak makan, huh?" Sakura mengikuti langkah Neji yang berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak," jawab Neji singkat.

"Ingin ku buatkan air panas untuk kau mandi?" tanya Sakura agak berlari untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Neji.

"Tidak," jawab Neji –lagi-.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja Neji menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga membuat Sakura menabrak punggung Neji. Neji berbalik badan dan menatap Sakura tajam. Seakan-akan ingin memakan Sakura saat ini juga. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Bisakah kau tidak cerewet? Jangan ikuti akau dan jangan ganggu aku," ucap Neji tegas lalu berbalik badan dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura terdiam. _Neji kenapa ya? _Batin Sakura. Dengan wajah murung, Sakura kembali ke dapur untuk meneruskan makan malamnya. Ia makan agak lama, karena ia makan sambil melamun. Setelah selesai, ia menaruh bekas-bekas piring di westafel, kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya.

-oOo-

"_Ohayou, _Sakura!" sapa Ino girang saat Sakura baru duduk di kursinya.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecut. Ia duduk di kursinya, lalu melipat tangannya diatas meja. Melamun. Ino yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya ada masalah?" tanya Ino.

"Eh? _I..Iie_," jawab Sakura. Ia mengambil berkas-berkas di lemari, lalu pura-pura sibuk dengan berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Jangan bohong Sakura. Aku tahu dari raut wajahmu, sepertinya kau memang ada masalah," kata Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepan meja Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kesal saja dengan Neji-san," Sakura menggerutu.

"Neji-san? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Hahh.. Kemarin aku pergi ke kedai ramen bersama Kiba-san. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat Neji dan Ten-Ten disana. Lalu malamnya Neji pulang dengan membentakku. Padahal kan aku hanya bertanya. Tadi pagi juga rumah s_u_dah kosong. Sepertinya dia masih marah," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hei, menurutmu mereka berdua bagaimana?"

"Huh? Bagaimana apanya?"

"Neji dan Ten-Ten,"

"Mereka kenapa?"

"Aduh. Sakura! Aku tahu kau ini lamban, tapi tak usah selamban itu," gerutu Ino.

"Menurutmu, apa ada hubungan sesuatu antara Neji dan Ten-Ten?" tanya Ino serius.

Sakura terdiam. Ia juga berfikir. _Ada benarnya juga perkataan_ Ino. _Apa__ ada hubungan sesuatu diantara Neji dan Ten-Ten? _Batin Sakura.

-End of Charapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Charapter 2 :

-Dareka Ni Tsuite-

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

FanFic by Sapphire Harukichi

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Sad, etc.

Pair : NejiSaku, NejiTen, KibaSaku, etc.

-oOo-

"Neji-san?" Panggil Sakura ragu.

Neji menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Ia menatap Sakura datar. "_Nani?_"

"Hmm.. Umm, kalau boleh tahu, kau itu ada hubungan apa dengan Ten-Ten?" tanya Sakura agak menunduk.

Neji terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura sendiri kikuk dilihat seperti itu oleh Neji. Neji terdiam karena ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Karena tak ada jawaban, Sakura kembali memakan sisa-sisa makanannya, lalu ia berdiri dan menaruh bekas-bekas piringnya diwestafel. Mencuci tangan sejenak, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia berbalik badan pada Neji.

"Kalau sudah selesai makan, taruh saja di westafel. _Oyasumi,_ Neji-san," lalu Sakura kembali berjalan ke kamarnya. Di meja makan, Neji tidak kembali memakan makan malamnya. Ia merasa tidak nafsu. Ia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

-oOo-

Pagi ini Sakura libur. Ia tidak ada tugas jaga di rumah sakit. Sakura bangun dalam keadaan sepi. Ia mengelilingi seluruh rumah, ia tidak melihat Neji. _Mungkin pergi lagi, _batin Sakura. Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya lebar, lalu ia mencuci muka dan mulai beres-beres rumah.

Ia menyapu seluruh ruangan. Saat menyapu kamar Neji, tak sengaja ia menemukan selembar foto dibawah meja kecil. Dengan ragu Sakura mengambil foto tersebut. Terkejut saat melihat foto tersebut. Itu foto Neji dan Ten-Ten. Sedikit terpesona saat difoto tersebut Neji tersenyum kecil. Foto tersebut tidaklah sempurna. Karena dibagian kanan terdapat garis yang tak lurus. Sepertinya foto tersebut digunting separuh oleh Neji. Sedikit penasaran, bukannya melanjutkan pekerjaan menyapunya, Sakura malah menggeledah isi ruangan Neji untuk mencari potongan foto tersebut.

Sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan potongan tersebut, Sakura kembali merapikan kamar Neji dan kembali melanjutkan menyapu rumah. Setelah itu ia mengepel dan mencuci pakaian. Ia mengeluh karena banyak pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai. Saat menjemur pakaian, tiba-tiba Ino datang.

"Rajinnya," sindir Ino yang kini berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Daripada kau," balas Sakura.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia melihat bunga-bunga tulip yang tumbuh didepan rumah Sakura. Ia berjongkok dan menghirup bunga tulip tersebut. "Ah, daripada hanya diam, lebih baik kau bantu aku menyiram tanaman itu," kata Sakura masih sambil menjemur pakaian.

"Oke," Ino mengangguk senang. Ia memang sangat menyukai bunga. Ia mengambil alat penyiram bunga, lalu mengisinya dengan air. Ia mengambil selang dan melihat ujung lubang selang tersebut.

"Sakura, bisakah kau nyalakan air?" teriak Ino. Karena jarak mereka memang cukup jauh.

Sakura terdiam, kemudian ia mengangguk. Sakura memutar keran yang terhubung dengan selang tersebut. Air mengalir. Ino mengarahkan lubang selang tersebut kedalam alat penyiram tanaman. Dengan senyum evil, Sakura kembali memutar keran tersebut. Ino bingung dan mengarahkan ujung lubang selang tersebut kearah wajahnya. Lalu Sakura memutar kembali keran tersebut. Membuat air keran tersebut mengguyur wajah Ino. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sakura, cepat matikan kerannya!" teriak Ino yang sudah basah kuyup.

Karena tidak tega, Sakura mematikan keran tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali dengan handuk sudah ditangannya. Ia memberikan handuk tersebut pada Ino. Dengan cepat Ino mengambil handuk tersebut dan mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk. Ia menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura sendiri hanya nyengir kuda.

"Senang?" cibir Ino.

"Sangat. Hahaha," tawa Sakura. Ino mendengus.

"_Gomenne-gomenne, _ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura yang masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Ino.

-oOo-

Setelah berganti pakaian –pakaian Sakura-, Ino duduk dikursi meja makan. Sakura meletakkan dua _ocha_ diatas meja. Ia duduk dihadapan Ino.

"Neji-san kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Pergi," jawab Sakura sambil menyesap _ocha-_nya.

"Inikan hari Minggu. Masa iya dia pergi?"

"Menurutnya mana ada hari libur,"

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua kembali mengobrol ria.

-oOo-

"_Tadaima,_" sapa Neji.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang? Sudah makan?" tanya Sakura saat Neji duduk dikursi meja makan. Sakura ikut duduk didepan Neji.

"Belum," jawab Neji singkat.

"Hmm, sup dan sushi masih ada. Biar ku ambilkan," Sakura kembali berdiri dan mengambil makan malam untuk Neji.

Neji makan dengan tenang. Sedangkan Sakura tengah sibuk dengan catatan hariannya. Sesekali Sakura menatap jendela sambil menghitung. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya dikepala. Neji yang melihatnya agak bingung.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Neji yang sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"A..Ah,aku sedang mengitung belanja bulanan," jawab Sakura.

"Oh," jawab Neji.

Sakura kembali menghitung dan Neji kembali memakan makan malamnya. Hening. Neji melirik Sakura yang tengah sibuk. Entah hanya hujan lewat atau apa, seulas khawatir terpampang diraut wajah Neji. Setelah selesai makan, Neji masih duduk. Tak biasanya. Karena setiap habis makan, ia pasti pergi begitu saja.

"Kau sudah selesai makan rupanya," Sakura mengambil bekas-bekas piring Neji, dan menaruhnya diwestafel. Lalu mencucinya. Neji masih setia duduk. Ia menatap punggung Sakura yang tengah membelakanginya. Sakura kembali duduk dan terkejut saat mendapati Neji yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"Kau masih disini? Biasanya kau langsung pergi ke kamarmu," kata Sakura.

"Hn," balas Neji singkat.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu ia sibuk kembali dengan catatan hariannya. Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap Sakura intens. Saat Sakura menatapnya, ia jadi agak salah tingkah. Ia berdeham kecil.

"Ada yang salah diwajahku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Neji.

"Lalu mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura –lagi-.

"Hn, Sakura.." panggil Neji.

"Ya?"

"_Gomenne,_" kata Neji.

"Huh? Memangnya kau berbuat salah padaku?" bingung Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku sudah membentakmu," jelas Neji.

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti mengerti perasaanmu," Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Nafas Sakura tercekat saat Neji tersenyum tipis padanya. Walau hanya senyum tipis, namun sudah membuat nafas Sakura sesak. Baru dua kali ini ia melihat senyum Neji. Yaitu difoto dan didepannya langsung. Cepat-cepat Sakura kembali sibuk dengan catatan hariannya.

"Hmm, kau itu ada hubungan apa sih dengan Ten-Ten?" tanya Sakura.

Neji terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura cukup lama. Haruskah ia ceritakan pada Sakura? Sepertinya iya.

"Dia cinta pertamaku," jawab Neji singkat, jelas dan padat.

Kali ini Sakura terdiam. Ia bingung. Biasanya Neji tidak suka menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada siapapun. Maupun itu orang tuanya atau sahabatnya sekali pun.

"Lalu?"

"Kemarin tak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya. Lalu ia mengajakku makan. Waktu itu kau melihatku kan?" jelas dan tanya Neji.

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia.." ucapan Neji terhenti. Sakura memajukan wajahnya. Ia sudah sangat penasaran sekarang.

"Memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya," lanjut Neji.

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. Terkejut. Kembali memundurkan wajahnya, Sakura melipat tangannya diatas meja.

"Lalu? Kau jawab apa?"

"Belum ku jawab,"

"Lho? Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur. _Oyasumi, _Sakura," Neji berjalan menuju kamarnaya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah bingung. Sakura kembali sibuk dengan catatan hariannya.

-oOo-

"_Ohayou, _Sakura! Ino!" sapa Kiba.

"_Ohayou, _Kiba-san," balas Ino tersenyum. Sedangkan Sakura mendengus dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Kiba mendelik ke arah Sakura. Sedikit mencibir.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas sapaanku?" tanya Kiba yang kini sudah berdiri didepan meja Sakura.

Sakura tak bergeming. Ia masih setia dengan berkas-berkasnya. Kiba mendengus.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak? Sakura!" kali ini Kiba agak meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura diam. Tak menghiraukan Kiba. Mereka berdua memang tak pernah akur. Selalu saja bertengkar. Kiba jadi kesal sendiri.

"Sakura!" teriak Kiba.

Semua pengunjung rumah sakit menoleh ke arah Kiba dan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum pada pengunjung rumah sakit. Menandakan minta maaf. Lalu ia menatap Kiba sangar.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak teriak? Pelankan suaramu!" kata Sakura tajam.

"Cih, menyebalkan," dengus Kiba.

Sakura mencibir. Ia sibuk kembali dengan berkas-berkasnya. Kiba cemberut. Ia lebih memilih duduk disamping Ino. Ino sendiri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

-oOo-

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba mampir sejenak di kedai kecil. Katanya sih, Kiba ingin mentraktir Ino dan Sakura. Tentu saja Ino dan Sakura senang.

"Sakura, kau sudah menanyakannya pada Neji?" tanya Ino.

"Tanya apa?" bingung Sakura.

"Aisshh, itu lho. Masalah dia dengan Ten-Ten," jelas Ino.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kiba tersedak mendengar penjelasan Ino. Sakura yang duduk disampingnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Makanya jangan makan terlalu cepat," tanya Sakura.

"Uhuk! Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kiba yang sudah bisa menetralkan suaranya.

"Hmm, aku sudah menanyainya," kata Sakura yang kembali lagi dengan topik pembicaraannya dengan Ino.

"Lalu dia jawab apa?" tanya Ino yang agak semangat.

"Dia bilang sih, Ten-Ten cinta pertamanya," jawab Sakura.

"APA?" pakik Kiba yang sukses membuat pengunjung kedai menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Pelankan suaramu," Sakura memperingati Kiba.

"A..Ah, _iie_," jawab Kiba.

Ino dan Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Namun Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya tak perduli dan melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan Ino masih memandang Kiba dengan curiga. Dasar Ino, suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kiba yang merasa dilihat terus menerus oleh Ino merasa agak risih.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada dirimu," jawab Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"A..Apanya yang aneh?"

"Sejak aku dan Sakura berbicara soal Ten-Ten, kau selalu berbuat salah tingkah. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Ten-Ten?" selidik Ino.

Sakura yang sedang mengarahkan sesumpit ramen pada mulutnya, ia urungkan niatnya begitu ia mendengar Ino menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Aku apa?" tanya Sakura.

"T..Tidak. Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," kata Kiba.

"Bohong!" tegas Ino.

"Serius. Sudahlah. Hari sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang," Kiba bangkit dan keluar kedai. Ino dan Sakura mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dengan rasa penasaran, Ino pulang ke rumahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kiba. Ia terdiam disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Sedangkan Sakura digelayuti rasa bingung dan mengantuk.

-oOo-

Seperti biasa. Sakura menjalani aktivitasnya pagi ini. Namun ada hal yang tak biasa. Yaitu Neji. Yup, kali ini Neji tidak keluar rumah seperti biasa. Melainkan hanya diam dirumah. Itu membuat Sakura bingung.

"Kau tidak keluar?" tanya Sakura saat ia sedang mencuci piring.

"Tidak," jawab Neji singkat.

"Tumben," kata Sakura yang sudah selesai mencuci piring.

Sakura mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu seluruh rumah. Neji tengah sibuk dengan kertas gulung dan pena tintanya dimeja makan. Saat menyapu bagian kolong meja makan..

Duak!

"Aduh!" ringis Sakura.

Neji yang terkejut pun menghampiri Sakura dan ikut berjongkok. "_Daijobu?_" tanya Neji –sedikit- khawatir.

"S..Sakit," jawab Sakura mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Neji memijat-mijat bagian kepala Sakura yang sakit akibat terbentur meja makan. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura merasakan kepalanya sudah agak baikan. Neji bangkit berdiri diikuti Sakura.

"Lain kali hati-hati," nasihat Neji.

"_H-Hai, arigatou, _Neji-san!" Sakura tersenyum, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

-End of Charapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

-Dareka Ni Tsuite-

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

FanFic by Sapphire Harukichi

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Sad, etc.

Pair : NejiSaku, NejiTen, KibaSaku, etc.

-oOo-

"Neji-kun.."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Neji menoleh. Sedikit terkejut saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, namun ia kembali datar seperti biasa. Tenten berlari menghampiri Neji dan berdiri didepannya. Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, karena Neji lebih tinggi darinya.

"Umm, bisa berbicara sebentar?" tanya Tenten.

"Silahkan," jawab Neji datar.

"Tapi tidak disini," sela Tenten.

"Hn," itulah jawaban Neji. Tenten tersenyum senang. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Neji. Neji sendiri terkejut. Namun dalam hati kecilnya, ia bersorak ria.

-oOo-

"_Tadaima,_" Sakura pulang saat sore menjelang.

Hening. Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ia begitu lelah hari ini. Dengan lesu ia menyusuri lorong rumah yang lantainya terbuat dari kayu itu menuju kamarnya. Saat ia melewati kamar Neji. Ia berhenti sesaat. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu Neji.

_Dia sudah pulang belum ya? _batin Sakura.

Sedikit ragu, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Neji. "Neji-san? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura pelan. Namun tak ada jawaban. Sakura menggeser pintu Neji dengan hati-hati. Menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat seisi kamar Neji. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

_Mungkin belum pulang, _batinnya lagi. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Neji dan membalikkan badannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil _futon_ di_oshiire_ besar, lalu menggelar _futon_ tersebut dan merebahkan dirinya diatas _futon_. Ia menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Entah mengapa hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah. Dalam beberapa menit, ia sudah terlelap.

-oOo-

Paginya, Sakura bangun agak pagi. Wajar saja, karena ia tidur saat sore menjelang. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Terdiam sesaat mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia bangkit dan melipat _futon_nya dan menaruhnya di_oshiire_ besar. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Badannya terasa lengket akibat tidak mandi kemarin. Karena ia ketiduran. Ia mandi cukup lama. Selesai mandi, ia mulai menjalankan aktivitas rumah tangganya.

Ia bersenandung ria melewati lorong-lorong rumahnya. Berjalan melewati kamar Neji. Namun baru beberapa langkah melewati kamar Neji, ia berjalan mundur. Menggeser pelan pintu kamar Neji. Sama seperti kemarin. Kamar Neji sangat bersih dan rapi.

_Masa iya dia tidak pulang seharian? _Batin Sakura. Ia kembali menutup pintu kamar Neji. Dan berjalan menuju dapur. Terkejut saat mendapati Neji tengah tertidur dimeja makan. Ia menghampiri Neji dengan hati-hati. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Neji pelan.

"Neji-san?" panggil Sakura.

Neji menggeliat pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapannya masih buyar. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya, lalu mata _pearl_-nya dapat melihat jelas. Ia melihat Sakura.

"Hmm?" gumam Neji.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini? Kenapa tidak tidur dikamarmu saja?" tanya Sakura yang kini duduk bersebrangan dengan Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Neji singkat.

"Mau ku buatkan air hangat untuk kau mandi?" tawar Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Neji.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," Sakura bangkit dan mengambil sebuah panci dan mengisinya dengan air. Lalu ia menaruh panci tersebut diatas kompor, lalu menyalakannya. Ia kembali duduk dihadapan Neji.

"Semalam kau pulang jam berapa? Kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini? Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Sakura berderet-deret.

"Kau ingin bertanya atau mengintrogasi?" sindir Neji.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jawab saja kenapa sih!" dengusnya.

"Aku memang pulang tengah malam. Kenapa?"

"Huh? Memangnya kau ngapain saja? Pulang sampai larut seperti itu,"

"Aku pergi dengan Tenten," kata Neji pelan.

Sakura terdiam. Entah mengapa ia begitu malas membahas topik Tenten. Namun Sakura kembali menanyai macam-macam pertanyaan pada Neji. Mencoba menepis perasaan aneh didadanya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Belum," jawab Neji datar.

"Akan ku buatkan," Sakura kembali bangkit dan mematikan kompor. Ia mengangkat air panas dipanci yang tadi ia masak, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi, dan menuangkan air panas tersebut ke dalam bak mandi.

"Air panas sudah ku tuangkan. Tinggal kau campur dengan air keran. Lebih baik kau mandi sambil menunggu ku memasak," kata Sakura.

Neji bangkit berdiri. "_Arigatou, _Sakura," ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura sibuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Neji. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan sarapan dimeja makan, lalu bergegas membersihkan rumah. Dimulai dari menyapu dan mengepel. Neji telah selesai mandi, ia duduk dikursi meja makan. Ia melihat Sakura tengah mengepel dapur.

"Kau tidak sarapan, huh?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, kau duluan saja. Aku ingin beres-beres dulu," jawab Sakura melanjutkan mengepelnya.

Neji tak menjawab. Ia memakan sarapannya. Sesekali ia menatap Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengepel. Sakura mengelap peluhnya dengan punggung tangannya. Bagian lantai dapur ia sudah pel. Kali ini ia pergi menuju ruang tengah. Sebelumnya, ia berbalik badan.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, biarkan saja. Nanti aku yang bersihkan. Jika kau ingin pergi, tutup kembali pagar rumah," kata Sakura yang beralih menuju lantai tengah dan mengepelnya. Saat Neji melewati ruang tengah, dan hendak keluar, ia mendekati Sakura.

"Oh ya, hari ini kau gunting semak-semak dikebun belakang rumah kita. Aku pergi dulu," Sakura mengangguk.

"_Hai,_"

Neji berlalu pergi dan Sakura kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya. Selesai mengepel, ia membersihkan kamar mandi, lalu mencuci piring, dan menyetrika pakaian. Lalu ia beranjak menuju kebun belakang. Ditangan kanannya ia sudah memegang gunting rumput. Ia menghampiri semak-semak yang berada dibawah jendela kamar Neji, lalu mulai menggunting semak-semak tersebut. Sedikit tersenyum saat ia menggunting semak-semak tersebut dalam bentuk _love_. Pekerjaannya terhenti sesaat. Tak sengaja ia menemukan guntingan foto. Ia melihat foto tersebut.

_Ini kan Kiba-san. Kenapa fotonya bisa ada disini?_ Batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Lalu mengubrek-ubrek isi laci mejanya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati foto dikamar Neji waktu itu. Lalu ia sambungkan kedua foto tersebut. COCOK!

_Kedua foto ini cocok jika disambungkan. Berarti mereka foto bertiga. Tapi, kenapa Neji menggunting foto Kiba? Sehingga hanya terlihat fotonya dengan Tenten? Apa mereka bertiga ada hubungan sesuatu ya? Hmm, mencurigakan, _batin Sakura.

-oOo-

Gadis itu membuat _ocha _sesekali melirik pria yang sudah duduk manis disofa apartemen miliknya. Wajahnya menampakkan tidak suka akan kehadiran pria ini. Ia berlalu menuju sofa, dan menaruh dua gelas _ocha _beserta cemilan kecil. Lalu ia ikut duduk disofa. Bersebrangan dengan pria didepannya ini.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya gadis itu –sedikit- sinis.

"Hanya mampir. Tak boleh?" jawab pria itu santai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyesap _ocha _buatan gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. Gadis itu mendengus.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" ucap gadis itu tegas.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Nafas gadis itu semakin memburu. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Tenggorokannya juga terasa sakit, akibat menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang indah. Hatinya sakit.

"Semudah itu? Setelah kau mencampakkan-ku dan pergi meninggalkanku," kini air mata itu perlahan mengalir di kedua pipinya yang putih.

Pria dihadapannya bungkam seketika. Ia memang tidak tahan jika melihat gadis-_nya _–dulu- menangis. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut dihadapan sang gadis.

"Kau tidak tahu alasanku meninggalkanmu. Aku.. benar-benar tak bermaksud mencampakkanmu. Tapi.." ucapan pria itu terhenti saat sang gadis semakin terisak.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu! Pergi!" pekik gadis itu seraya terisak.

"Tenten, dengarkan aku dulu.."

"PERGI! PERGI KIBA-SAN!" pekik Tenten.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kiba keluar dari apartemen Tenten, dan meninggalkan Tenten yang terisak. Berjam-jam ia habiskan untuk menangis. Dengan mata yang masih sembab, ia tolehkan kepalanya mengarah pada jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding apartemennya. Pukul 10.30 PM. Dengan segera ia menyambar jaket birunya dan bergegas keluar apartemen.

-oOo-

Sakura sedikit menggeliat saat mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Ia coba tidur kembali. Namun, suara ketukan itu semakin keras. Dengan kesal Sakura bangkit dan berdiri. Ia melirik jam dinding dikamarnya.

"Pukul sebelas malam. Siapa yang datang?" gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran tak enak menghantuinya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Ia geser pintu kamarnya. Lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia melangkah dengan kaki menjinjit. Suara ketukan pintu luar semakin keras. Dengan cepat Sakura berlari menuju kamar Neji. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia langsung menggeser pintu Neji dan masuk ke dalam kamar Neji. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Neji. Neji menggeliat pelan.

"Neji-san, ayo bangun! Neji-san!" Sakura masih saja mengguncang-guncang tubuh Neji, sehingga sang empu-nya bangun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji datar.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah kita," jawab Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dari tadi mengetuk pintu semakin kencang. Aku jadi takut," kata Sakura.

Neji segera bangkit dari _futon_-nya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sakura menguntit dibelakangnya. Ia tak segan-segan memegang pundak Neji, sangking takutnya. Neji hanya berjalan menuju pintu dengan tatapan datar. Saat beberapa langkah lagi mendekati pintu, Sakura menarik _yukata _milik Neji.

"Jangan-jangan, yang mengetuk pintu kita itu hantu?" kata Sakura ketakutan.

Neji menghela nafas malas. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat ia mencengkram kenop pintu, semakin kencang pula cengkraman dipundak Neji oleh tangan Sakura.

Grek!

Neji dan Sakura terkesiap saat melihat seorang wanita sedang berjongkok dan menangis sesunggukan didepan pintu rumah Neji dan Sakura. Wanita itu mendongak. Neji dan Sakura terkejut.

"T..Tenten -chan?" kaget Sakura. Neji hanya terdiam. Walaupun ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Dengan cepat Tenten berlari dan memeluk Neji. Agak kencang, sehingga membuat Neji agak tersungkur kebelakang, dan membuat Sakura terjatuh. Ia mengerang pelan. Lalu ia dongakkan kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Tenten dan Neji berpelukan. Dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri, ia hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Tenten menangis sesunggukan dalam pelukan Neji. Sedangkan Neji kembali memeluk Tenten dan membelai rambutnya yang kali ini tergerai.

Deg!

Entah mengapa jantung Sakura terasa sesak. Ia masih setia berdiri di belakang Neji dan dengan senang hati –mungkin- melihat adegan di depannya.

-oOo-

Kini Neji, Sakura, dan Tenten tengah duduk dimeja makan sambil meminum _ocha _buatan Neji. Karena Neji melarang Sakura untuk membuat _ocha _untuk Tenten. Mereka duduk dengan posisi Neji duduk disamping Tenten, dan Sakura duduk dihadapan mereka berdua. Sakura hanya terdiam dan menunduk menatap _ocha_-nya.

"Neji-kun, boleh tidak hari ini aku menginap dirumah mu?" tanya Tenten.

Dengan secepat kilat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Neji. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aa," jawab Neji. Dan entah mengapa membuat Sakura mencelos. Ia menyesap _ocha _yang masih hangat itu.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Tenten. Kali ini ia beralih menatap Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung. Ia menatap Neji sebentar. Neji hanya menatap Sakura dengan datar dan dingin. Namun tatapan kedua matanya tajam seperti elang. Membuat Sakura menunduk takut.

"Ya. Tidak apa," kata Sakura.

Tenten tersenyum senang. Sakura kembali terdiam. Keheningan melanda mereka.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Neji angkat suara.

"Itu.." Tenten menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Sakura yang kini juga menatapnya dan Neji.

Sakura jadi kikuk sendiri. Dengan cepat ia bangkit. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sakura yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

-oOo-

Sakura hanya terdiam diatas _futon_-nya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam gelap. Hanya cehaya bulan yang masuk menyinari ruangan kamarnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Ia bangkit dan duduk. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan Neji dan Ten-Ten. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu ia bangkit dan keluar dengan hati-hati dari kamarnya.

-oOo-

Saat Sakura melewati ruang tengah, tidak didapatinya Neji dan Tenten. Sedikit raut kecewa tertera diwajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menuju dapur, tidak juga ada. Dengan sedikit berani, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di ujung rumah. Saat berjalan melewati kamar Neji, Sakura terdiam. Pintu kamar Neji sedikit terbuka. Dengan pelan, Sakura mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Neji.

Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati Neji sedang duduk disamping Tenten yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas _futon _milik Neji. Jantungnya hampir copot Neji menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari pintu kamar Neji. Lalu ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

-oOo-

Cukup lama Sakura berdiam diri didalam kamar mandi. Ia duduk diatas _closet_ dan tampak melamun. Ia segera tersadar saat suara dentangan jam yang berdentang dari ruang tengah. Lalu ia membasuh wajahnya dengan sedikit air, lalu ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun terhenti saat melihat Neji tengah tertidur diatas _tatami _tanpa alas. Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera kembali dengan sebuah bantal kecil dan selimut tebal ditangannya.

Ia berjongkok disamping Neji yang sedang tertidur. Ia angkat hati-hati kepala Neji, lalu menaruh bantal kecil miliknya dibawah kepala Neji. Ia turunkan lagi kepala Neji seperti semula. Ia terdiam sesaat melihat wajah pucat Neji yang tengah tertidur. Lalu ia selimuti Neji dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

Ia terdiam sesaat. Masih tetap dengan posisinya. Menatap Neji dengan sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Dan ia segera bangkit menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

-oOo-

Esoknya Sakura bangun agak pagi. Ia langsung melipat _futon_-nya dan menaruhnya di _oshiire_ dikamarnya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk pagi ini. Ia tersenyum lebar. Ia bergegas keluar kamar untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Mulai dari mengambil baju-baju kotor, ia beralih menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci. Satu jam ia habiskan untuk mencuci. Setelah selesai, ia menenteng cuciannya didepan pintu kamar mandi. Lalu ia membuka kulkas. Mencari bahan-bahan masakan untuk dimakan pagi ini.

Saat sedang asik memotong cabai, ia terlonjak kaget. Ia ingat kalau hari ini ia ada tugas jaga dirumah sakit. Dengan cepat ia mengiris cabai. Namun..

"Akh.." jarinya sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat terkena pisau tajam. Ia tak memperdulikan hal itu dan hanya mencuci darahnya diwestafel. Lalu ia kembali memasak.

Setelah menata sarapan, Neji datang dan duduk dimeja makan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? _Ohayou,_ Neji-san.." sapa Sakura sambil mencuci piring.

"Hn," balas Neji singkat.

"Tenten belum bangun, eh?" tanya Sakura disela-sela mencuci piring.

"Belum," jawab Neji datar.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menggerutu kesal. Untuk apa juga ia menanyakan tentang Tenten. Sakura kembali mencuci piring dengan focus. Kali ini ia mencuci piring agak lama. Karena jari tangan kanannya terasa sakit akibat tergores pisau tajam tadi. Tidak seperti dulu, kali ini lukanya agak besar. Darah terus saja mengucur. Ia meringis kesakitan karena terkena air, dan itu membuatnya semakin perih. Ia tak pedulikan hal itu. Ia lanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, ia menyapu dan mengepel. Ditengah mengepel, sesaat ia mengelap darah dijarinya dengan tisu. Neji yang baru keluar dari dapur, terheran melihat Sakura duduk diatas _tatami _dan tak melanjutkan mengepel. Ditangannya memegang sebuah nampan berisi nasi beserta lauk pauknya, dan susu. Sepertinya untuk Ten-Ten.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji datar.

Sakura tersentak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "A..ah, _iie,_" jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Neji yang melihat sekitar ruang tengah.

"Ini akan ku lanjutkan," kata Sakura yang kembali bangkit.

Neji memilih tak menghiraukan Sakura. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura kembali mengepel dan membuang tisu bekas darahnya sembarang tempat. Lalu ia menjemur pakaian, menyiram tanaman, dan mengelap jendela. Setelah semua selesai, ia bergegas untuk mandi, dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Tanpa berpamitan pada Neji.

-oOo-

"Hmm, 30 menit. Lumayan," Ino melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku kan harus bekerja," timpal Sakura yang sudah mengerti maksud Ino.

"Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau mau datang tidak?" tanya Ino yang kini semangat.

"Datang apa?"

"Sebentar lagi Hokage kita, Naruto, akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hari pernikahannya yang ke-1 tahun dengan Hinata. Aku akan datang dengan Sai-kun," Ino tersenyum-senyum.

"Lalu?"

"Kau datang kan?"

"Hmm?"

"Pestanya diadakan seminggu lagi,"

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana? Kau pasti datang kan?"

"Huh?"

Brak!

Sakura yang sedang membaca berkas-berkas, langsung tersentak. Ia menatap sengit Ino.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Dari tadi kau mendengar ku tidak, sih?"

"Ya aku dengar,"

"Haah.. Lalu bagaimana? Kau datang?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia kembali membaca berkas-berkasnya. Ino yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening heran. Ia menyeret kursinya dan menempatkannya disamping Sakura duduk. Ia duduk dikursinya dan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa aku tak akan datang," kata Sakura –sedikit- lemas.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan? Neji-san tidak akan suka dengan acara seperti itu," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Pasti dia datang. Itu kan acara adik sepupunya sendiri. Masa iya dia tak datang?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak perduli," kata Sakura kembali focus dengan berkas-berkasnya.

Ino mengernyitkan kening. "Kau ada masalah dengan Neji-san, ya?" selidik Ino.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura.

Ino membulatkan mulutnya. Saat Sakura mengambil sebuah pulpen, tangannya kembali meringis. Dengan cepat Ino menoleh padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino sambil melihat darah mengalir deras pada jari tangan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Lihat! Darahmu terus saja mengalir," Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih menuju lemari obat-obatan. Ia mengambil betadine dan plester. Ia kembali menghampiri Sakura, lalu mengobati lukanya.

"Kenapa bisa luka seperti ini?"

"Tadi pagi aku sedang memasak, karena baru ingat aku ada tugas jaga, jadi aku terburu-buru mengiris cabai, dan tak sengaja jariku sedikit teriris. Seperti ini deh," jelas Sakura.

"_Baka_!"

Sakura mencibir. Sedangkan Ino tertawa pada Sakura.

-oOo-

"Kyaaa!" pekik Tenten.

Neji yang tengah berada didapur, dengan segera menghampiri Tenten diruang tengah.

"Ada apa?"

"D..darah," jawab Tenten sambil menunjuk selembar tisu yang berisi penuh darah.

Neji mengambil tisu tersebut dan melihatnya. Memang benar ditisu tersebut terdapat bercak-bercak darah. Ia terdiam. Mencoba mencari tahu darah siapa ditisu ini. Cukup lama ia terdiam, namun ia sedikit tersentak.

"Ini.." gumamnya pelan sambil mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Darah siapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Sakura," jawab Neji singkat.

Tenten terdiam. Neji juga ikut terdiam. Entah mengapa dalam hatinya sedikit resah. Mungkinkah ia.. cemas?

-oOo-

Sore telah menjelang. Sakura tengah berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Namun sebelumnya, ia mampir disebuah supermarket untuk berbelanja. Kali ini ia tak sendiri. Ia bersama Ino. Ia memilin-milin sayuran yang akan dibelinya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat ia memegang sebuah kubis.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, Neji sangat menyukai salad dan sup. Lebih baik aku beli kubis dan bahan-bahan yang lainnya saja," gumam Sakura.

-oOo-

"Neji-kun," panggil Tenten.

Neji menoleh. Tenten tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Neji dengan membawa sebuah kotak music. Namun, tak sengaja Tenten terantuk sebuah benda diruang tengah.

Dug! Bruk!

"Eh?"

Posisi mereka sangat tak lazim. Tenten berada diatas Neji, dan menindihnya. Ini akibat terantuk tadi. Neji dan Tenten saling menatap. Keduanya terdiam. Wajah mereka bisa dikatakan lumayan dekat. Nafas mereka saling memburu. Keduanya saling memandang.

Grak!

"_Tadaima.._"

"Holla.."

"Eh?" pekik Sakura dan Ino saat melihat pandangan tak mengenakkan.

-oOo-

Ke-empatnya terdiam. Hanya suara binatang malam dan pancuran bambu yang terdengar. Hening. Tenten menunduk. Neji terdiam menatap Ino. Ino menatap Neji dan Tenten dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sedangkan Sakura tertunduk dalam melihat _ocha_-nya. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Jadi.. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Neji dingin.

"Benar. Tadi aku menghampiri Neji. Namun tak sengaja kakiku terantuk sesuatu. Sehingga tak sengaja pula aku menindih tubuh Neji," timpal Tenten.

Ino menyipitkan mata. Manatap Neji dan Tenten. Tersirat kejujuran dari kedua mata mereka. Ino menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Sepertinya kalian tidak berbohong," kata Ino.

Tenten tersenyum lebar pada Ino. Ino membalas senyuman tersebut. Sedangkan Neji terdiam dengan tatapan seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ia menatap Sakura yang menunduk dalam. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, dan terkesiap saat Neji menatapnya. Ia kembali menunduk dalam.

"_Gomenne,_ Sakura.." kata Tenten.

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak.

"Kau jadi salah sangka padaku. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok dengan Neji," lanjut Tenten.

"Ah, hehehe. S..siapa yang salah sangka? Tidak kok. Kau tak perlu minta maaf," Sakura tersenyum.

"_Arigatou,_ Sakura," Tenten ikut tersenyum.

"Huh? Terima kasih untuk apa?" bingung Sakura.

"Tenten, lebih baik tidak usah dilanjutkan. Percuma kau berbicara dengannya. Sampai setahun berbicara dengannya pun dia tidak akan mengerti. Dia memang sangat lamban," timpal Ino.

Sakura mencibir kesal. Sedangkan Ino tertawa bersama Tenten. Neji menatap Sakura cukup lama. Lalu pandangannya menuju pada jari tangan Sakura yang di plester. Terlihat noda darah menembus plester yang dipakai Sakura.

"Nah, karena hari sudah malam, aku dan Sakura akan memasak makan malam. Ayo, Sakura!" Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu! Aku boleh ikut membantu kan?" tanya Tenten malu-malu.

"Tentu saja boleh. _Let's go! _Dan, Neji-san, kau duduk tenang disini ya?" Ino nyengir.

Lalu ia, Tenten, dan Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan sibuk dengan masakan. Sedangkan Neji hanya terduduk dikursinya. Nampaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

-oOo-

"Akh.. gawat!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba. Membuat Ino dan Tenten tersentak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku lupa mengangkat pakaian! Aku angkat pakaian dulu ya!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Sakura. Sedangkan Tenten tersenyum kecil.

-oOo-

Sakura tengah mengangkat pakaian dari jemuran. Cukup lama ia mengangkat pakaian, karena jari tangannya terluka. Sehingga harus berhati-hati mengangkatnya. Sejenak ia alihkan pandangannya pada sekitar halaman belakang. Ia menggerutu kesal.

"Astaga, bahkan aku lupa mencabuti rumput liar. Aduh, bisa-bisa Neji-san marah padaku. Bagaimana ini?" gumam Sakura sambil berjongkok.

"Biarkan saja," suara baritone berat dan dingin memenuhi gendang telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Neji tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"N..Neji-san! _Gomenne,_ aku lupa mencabuti rumput liar. Ah, tapi besok akan aku cabut. Tenang saja," kini Sakura berdiri dan menghadap pada Neji.

"Tidak usah," kata Neji datar.

"Huh?" bingung Sakura. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Neji. Lalu leher Neji. Memicingkan matanya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak marah. Biasanya kau akan marah dan menyuruhku membersihkan ini," kata Sakura.

"Dengan jari terluka seperti itu, bagaimana kau bisa bekerja?" ucap Neji dingin dan berbalik badan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Huh? Darimana dia tahu jariku terluka?" gumam Sakura.

Kemudian ia mengedikkan bahu tak perduli, lalu melanjutkan mengangkat pakaian. Dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

-oOo-


	4. Chapter 4

-Dareka ni Tsuite-

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic by Sapphire Harukichi

Rated : T+

Genre : Romence, Humor, Angst

Pair : Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura

-oOo-

Makan malam di rumah Neji dan Sakura kali ini agak sedikit ramai. Pasalnya kali ini mereka berdua makan malam bersama Tenten, dan Ino. Sedari tadi Ino selalu saja mengoceh tak jelas. Ada saja yang dibicarakannya. Membuat Sakura jengah.

"Hei, sebentar lagi kan Valentine, bantu aku membuat cokelat untuk Sai-kun ya?" harap Ino sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura ikut menatap Ino. "Kau? Ingin membuat cokelat? Yang benar saja! Bisa-bisa nanti Sai-san sakit perut," Sakura meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang? Daripada kau! Mengiris cabai saja tak bisa!" balas Ino.

"Oi! Itu kan karena aku tergesa-gesa. Bukan karena tak bisa!" bantah Sakura.

Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura mendengus. Neji hanya diam dan makan dengan tenang. Sedangkan Tenten tertawa kecil melihat Ino dan Sakura.

"Eh, tapi benar juga ya! Sebentar lagi Valentine. Ah.. aku sudah tak sabar memakan cokelat sebanyak-banyaknya!" seru Sakura semangat.

"Huh? Memangnya siapa yang ingin memberimu cokelat? Aku saja tak sudi, apalagi lelaki," celetuk Ino disertai cemberut oleh Sakura.

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura mendengus kesal, lalu ia kembali memakan makan malamnya dengan kesal. Meskipun ia dengan berat hati mengakui perkataan Ino. Siapa juga lelaki yang akan memberinya cokelat? Sahabatnya sendiri saja sudah tak sudi memberinya cokelat. Sakura terus saja bergelayut dengan pikirannya.

Saat itu pula Ino bangkit dari kursinya. "Sakura, aku pinjam teleponmu sebentar, ya? Aku ingin menelepon Sai-kun. Menjemputku di sini. Sudah malam," kata Ino berdiri di samping Sakura meminta izin.

"Baiklah," Sakura mengizinkan.

Ino tersenyum senang. Ia beranjak menuju ruang tengah untuk menelepon Sai dengan telepon rumah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam. Entah mengapa ia sedikit risih dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bertiga dengan Neji dan Tenten tanpa Ino, sedikit canggung. Ia menunduk sambil melahap makan malamnya.

"Neji-kun, kau ingin tambah?" tanya Tenten pada Neji yang makan malamnya sudah habis.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Neji.

"Ayolah, aku memasak _sushi_ ini khusus untukmu," bujuk Tenten sambil mengambil sepotong _sushi _dengan sumpitnya, lalu mengarahkan potongan _sushi_ pada mulut Neji.

"Aku sudah kenyang," elak Neji lembut.

"Hanya satu suapan," bujuk Tenten lagi dengan menempelkan potongan _sushi _pada bibir depan Neji. Mau tak mau Neji membuka mulutnya dan melahapnya.

Tenten tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Neji terbatuk-batuk. Tenten dengan cepat menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Neji. Dengan cepat Neji meneguknya. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak enak ya?" raut kecewa tertera di wajah cantik Tenten.

"Bukan-bukan! _Sushi_ buatanmu sangat enak. Hanya saja tadi aku makan terlalu buru-buru," jelas Neji.

"Benarkah?" senyum merekah di wajah Tenten. Neji tersenyum sangat tipis membalas senyum Tenten.

Sakura semakin menunduk dalam. Dadanya terasa sesak. Rasanya ia seperti patung hiasan yang tak berharga saat ini. Ia mengunyah makan malamnya agak lama. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Berusaha mencegah air matanya yang hendak turun.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Tenten yang heran melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

Sakura tersentak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "T..tidak apa-apa. Hanya kepanasan," bohong Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut. Neji menatap Sakura dengan datar.

"Benar juga ya? Hawanya panas sekali," Tenten mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Oh ya! Neji-kun, sebentar lagi kan valentine, temani aku membeli cokelat ya?" ucap Tenten.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Untuk seseorang," jawab Tenten.

Entah mengapa raut wajah Neji tampak sedikit murung. Raut wajahnya sedikit penasaran pada Tenten. Sedangkan Sakura kembali menunduk dalam. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Ino mengintip dari balik tembok. Ia menatap Sakura iba.

_Sakura.. _batin Ino.

Kemudian ia keluar dari balik persembunyiannya. Ia kembali menghampiri Sakura, Neji juga Tenten. Ia duduk di kursi semula. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Ino kembali duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak betah terus-terusan seperti ini. Entah mengapa dadanya begitu sesak.

"Wah, sedang bicara apa kalian? Sepertinya seru," Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak. Hanya berbicara tentang valentine," jawab Tenten.

"Oh. Eh iya, Naruto akan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya dengan Hinata minggu depan. Kalian datang tidak?" tanya Ino semangat.

"Tentu saja aku datang! Neji-kun juga datang," jawab Tenten ikut semangat.

"Siapa bilang aku datang? Tidak," sela Neji.

"Ah kau harus datang! Aku tidak mau tahu," paksa Tenten manja.

"Aku kurang begitu suka dengan pesta," kata Neji dingin.

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan!" dengus Tenten.

"Ah, bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" tanya Ino mengalihkan perhatian.

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura.

"Lihat saja nanti.." lanjutnya.

-oOo-

_**One week later..**_

"S..Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata.

Sakura menatap Hinata. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun. "Ya?"

"K-kau sedang sibuk ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya membaca berkas-berkas dari Tsunade-sama," jawab Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Hinata juga ikut tersenyum. "N-nanti k-kau datang kan?"

"Entahlah. Neji-san tidak datang,"

"Kau saja juga tak apa," sorot mata Hinata terlihat memohon. Mau tidak mau Sakura mengangguk. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, aku datang," Sakura tersenyum. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Oh ya? Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?" tanya Hinata.

"Baru tiga hari yang lalu," jawab Sakura yang kini beralih dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Memangnya matamu minus?"

"Ah, tidak. Hahaha. Aku hanya ingin pakai saja," Sakura menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit kendur.

"Hahaha. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji-nii-san?" tanya Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap berkas-berkas yang di pegangnya dengan terpaku. Topik tentang Neji kali ini membuat Sakura tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Mengingat Neji yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk Tenten. Yeah, walaupun Tenten sudah kembali ke apartemennya, tetap saja Neji selalu pergi menemui Tenten dan pulang malam.

Entah mengapa ia merasa agak.. kesepian. Hei, bagaimana tidak merasa kesepian? Sejak kecil Sakura sudah sendiri. Orang tua-nya sudah pergi menghadap Tuhan. Ia tinggal bersama Bibi dan Pamannya. Walau begitu Bibi dan Pamannya adalah orang sibuk. Selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang malam. Waktu untuknya hanya tersita saat hari libur. Meski kasih sayang yang di berikan untuk Sakura melimpah, namun tetap saja Sakura merasa kesepian.

Saat ia menikah dengan Neji, ia kesal namun cukup senang. Setidaknya ia mendapat teman di rumah. Tidak sendiri. Namun dugaannya salah. Neji tak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Neji selalu berpergian. Neji memang bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah perusahaan Internasional di desa Konohagakure. Terkadang ia sibuk, terkadang juga ia santai. Namun waktu luang yang Neji pakai, bukan untuk menemani Sakura di rumah. Melainkan di pakai untuk Tenten.

"S-Sakura-chan?" suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura tersadar dan menatap Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun," kata Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Eh? T..tidak kok. Hehehe," elak Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Lalu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji-nii-san?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Baik-baik saja," Sakura memaksakan senyum simpul.

_Sepertinya.. _batin Sakura.

-oOo-

Di rumah Naruto kali ini sangat ramai. Malam ini hari anniversary-nya dengan Hinata yang ke-1 tahun. Naruto tampak gagah dengan kemeja putih di balut dengan jas hitam. Dengan celana senada dengan jas yang di pakainya. Sedangkan Hinata tampak anggun dengan gaun hitam selutut yang di rancang khusus untuk Hinata. Gaun tersebut sesuai dengan kondisi Hinata yang sedang mengandung buah hatinya. Semua yang datang pada pesta tersebut mengucapkan selamat pada Natuto dan Hinata.

"Wah, kandunganmu sudah berapa bulan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kurenai-sama yang sedang mengobrol ria dengan Hinata.

"B-baru lima bulan," jawab Hinata seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

Naruto menghampiri Kakashi yang tengah memakan kue-kue kecil. Sepertinya mereka sedang berbicara serius. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hei, pig! Tunggu aku!" Sakura yang baru datang, sibuk dengan pakaiannya yang terasa gatal.

Benar-benar jelmaan dewi Yunani, malam ini Sakura sangat cantik dengan gaun biru _peach _selutut yang di pakainya. Dengan bagian atas yang hanya menutupi sampai dadanya. Membiarkan bahu putihnya terlihat. Ia juga memakai kalung mutiara pemberian Nenek Neji. Di padukan dengan _high heels _berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai. Walupun kedua matanya di tutupi oleh kacamata, tetap saja tak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikan wajah Sakura yang hanya di poles _make-up_ natural tak berlebihan.

"Aku tahu kau ini kura-kura lamban dan bodoh, tapi tidak usah selama itu berjalan! Ayo cepat!" sindir Ino yang kembali berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Terbesit sedikit iri di dadanya saat melihat keadaan sekitar. Hampir semua yang datang membawa sang kekasih. Sakura juga bingung. Sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit tadi, Neji sama sekali tak terlihat di rumah. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Sakura tak tahu Neji di mana. Ia mendengus kesal saat Ino dan Sai meninggalkannya menuju Hinata dan Naruto.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura.

Bruk!

"Ah, _gomenne-gomenne!_ Aku tidak sengaja. Salahkan sepatu tinggi ini yang menabrakmu," ucap Sakura sembari membungkukkan tubuh berkali-kali.

Bukannya membalas ucapan maaf-nya, orang yang di tabraknya hanya cekikikan. Membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang empu yang di tabraknya. Ia kembali berdiri tegak saat tahu siapa orang yang sudah di tabraknya. Ia mendengus.

"Apa cengengesan?" dengus Sakura.

"Kau lucu," Kiba tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya aku badut!" mendengar balasan Sakura, Kiba semakin tertawa keras.

"Ung, mana Neji-san?" tanya Kiba heran yang melihat Sakura hanya datang sendiri.

Wajah yang tadinya terlihat kesal, mendadak muram. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura menunduk.

"Tidak tahu bagaimana?"

"Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi, ia belum pulang. Bahkan aku tidak tahu ia di mana sekarang," jelas Sakura.

Kiba yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura, mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum simpul dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Membuat Sakura menepis tangan Kiba dan merapikan rambut merah muda-nya.

"Hei, kau tahu? Harus ku akui, kau sangat cantik malam ini," kata Kiba yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Yeah, hanya malam ini saja," lanjut Kiba cekikikan. Sakura cemberut.

"Ah, kau menyebalkan!" Sakura berjalan melalui Kiba dan berjalan mengahampiri Hinata dan Naruto yang kelihatannya sedang mengobrol dengan Ino dan Sai.

"Sepertinya asik sekali," cibir Sakura saat melihat Hinata, Naruto, Ino dan Sai sedang mengobrol ria.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Ino.

"Aku? Memangnya aku kemana?" bingung Sakura.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Anak ini benar-benar lamban. Sedangkan Sai hanya mengulum bibirnya bosan. Hinata dan Naruto cekikikan tak jelas.

"Dasar kura-kura bodoh!" ketus Ino.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Sedangkan Ino dan Sai sedang bermesra-mesraan ria. Di saat sedang seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja para undangan mengerubungi sesuatu. Mau tak mau Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai menghampiri kerumunan. Berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sakura dan Ino berusaha masuk melalui celah-celah kerumunan orang, berusaha agar dapat melihat paling depan. Sakura terpaku saat melihat adegan di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Begitu pula dengan Ino. Kedua matanya membulat terkejut.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Ini hak-ku untuk pergi dengan siapa saja. Kau kan bukan siapa-siapa bagi diriku, Kiba-san," sinis Tenten.

"Tapi.. aku.. masih mencintaimu," ungkap Kiba yang sukses membuat seluruh undangan terkejut akan pengakuan Kiba. Begitu pula dengan Tenten. Ia terdiam. Namun, ia kembali berdeham kecil dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada Neji. Neji hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku sudah menyukai pria lain," balas Tenten tak kalah sinis.

"Siapa? Neji?" seru Kiba menahan amarah.

Tenten menelan ludah dalam. Hatinya sudah terlanjur benci pada Kiba. Ia membalikkan tubuh Neji agar menghadap pada wajahnya. Lalu ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Neji dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Neji. Tanpa aba-aba, bibir lembut Tenten menyentuh bibir basah milik Neji. Yang sukses membuat Neji melotot kaget. Dan juga membuat para undangan memekik keras. Terutama Sakura. Ia menganga dengan telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Saat Tenten melepaskan ciumannya, Neji masih terpaku. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan kaku. Kedua matanya membulat saat ia melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah muda. _Sakura.._

-oOo-

"Minum?" sebuah tangan terulur di depan wajah Sakura dengan sebuah gelas berisi minuman.

Sakura yang tengah melamun, mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya mendapati sosok pria tampan dengan tegap berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pria di hadapannya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Tidak usah se-formal itu Sakura," Shino tersenyum geli saat mendapati Sakura membungkukkan tubuh padanya.

Sakura tersenyum malu, ia menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Kau itu kan bos-ku, Shino-sama," kata Sakura.

"Ini bukan rumah sakit Sakura. Cukup panggil aku Shino saja," Ino duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. Sakura mengulum bibirnya dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Baiklah, Shino-san," Sakura tersenyum.

Shino ikut tersenyum. Ia sodorkan lagi gelas yang di pegangnya pada Sakura. Dengan gugup Sakura menerima gelas berisi minuman tersebut dari tangan Shino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shino cemas.

"Huh? Memangnya aku kenapa?" bingung Sakura.

Shino tertawa kecil. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura gemas. Membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia rapikan kembali rambutnya. Tawa Shino semakin keras melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

"Benar kata Ino. Kau ini seperti kura-kura. Lamban," celetuk Shino.

"Kau sama saja seperti Ino!" dengus Sakura.

Shino bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Yang membuat Sakura kembali bingung.

"Mau berdansa?" tawar Shino.

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, ia balas uluran tangan Shino. Shino menuntunnya menuju kerumunan para undangan yang sedang berdansa. Tanpa gugup, Shino melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Dengan gugup, Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Shino.

"Tapi aku tak bisa berdansa," aku Sakura.

Shino tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja. Akan ku ajari. Ikuti gerak langkah kaki ku," Shino mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu. Sakura menunduk ke bawah. Memperhatikan kakinya agar tidak menginjak kaki Shino. Sesekali mengikuti gerak langkah kaki Shino.

-oOo-

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang bicara sepatah kata pun. Neji lebih memilih untuk focus menyetir. Sedangkan Tenten terdiam. Sesekali ia melirik Neji yang tengah menyetir. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya.

"Neji-kun?"

Neji terdiam. Ia menatap lurus pada arah jalanan di depannya. Tenten menarik nafas pelan.

"_Gomenne," _kata Tenten sambil melirik ke arah jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Melihat pemandangan yang di lewati oleh kedua matanya.

"Hn," balas Neji singkat dan dingin.

-oOo-

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku Shino-san," Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Shino tersenyum lembut. Ia angkat tangan kirinya menuju puncak kepala Sakura. Mengacak-acaknya dengan lembut. Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Shino tertawa. Entah mengapa ini menjadi hal favoritnya.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau masuk," saran Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "_Arigatou, _Shino-san," Sakura tersenyum.

Shino membalas senyuman tersebut. Lalu ia berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah mobil Shino berlalu pergi, Sakura berbalik badan dengan senyum terus terkembang di bibirnya. Namun senyum tersebut pudar saat melihat Neji yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada.

Sakura mengulum bibirnya, lalu ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia lanjutkan langkahnya hingga berdiri di hadapan Neji. Ia dongakkan kepalanya menatap kedua bola mata _pearl _milik Neji.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di ambang pintu seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

Neji tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menatap wajah Sakura intens. Tatapannya tajam. Seakan-akan ingin menerkam Sakura saat ini juga. Sakura menelan ludahnya dalam. Entah mengapa ia jadi agak takut. Sakura menunduk dalam.

"_Gomenne," _suara baritone berat dan dingin memukul gendang telinga Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura kembali mendongak menatap wajah Neji bingung.

Entah hanya cahaya bulan atau apa, raut wajah Neji terlihat gusar. Sakura menepis tanggapan aneh yang di pikirkannya. Mana mungkin Neji gusar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ung, kejadian tadi,"

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa. L-lagi pula, untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku?" Sakura menggaruk pipi kanannya.

Neji tak bersuara. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sontak membuat Sakura terkejut. Neji menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura hanya diam. Ia menunduk. Namun sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sakura.

_Tangannya besar dan hangat.. _batin Sakura sambil melihat tangannya dan tangan Neji yang bertaut.

Neji melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sakura. Ia duduk di kursi makan. Sakura duduk di hadapannya. Namun ia kembali bangkit dan membuka kulkas. Mengambil dua minuman kaleng dari dalam sana. Dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia kembali duduk.

Keduanya terdiam. Hening. Sakura mengambil sebotol minuman kaleng dan meneguknya. Ia lebih memilih memain-mainkan botol minuman kaleng tersebut.

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Kau.. tidak marah kan?" tanya Neji ragu. Tak biasanya.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Umm, ciuman tadi," Neji menatap Sakura dalam.

"Ah, untuk apa aku marah. Itu hak-mu. Lagi pula, sepertinya Tenten mempunyai alasan melakukan itu," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Syukurlah.." Neji menghela nafas lega.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ku kira kau akan bilang pada _Otoo-san_ dan_ Sobo-_ kau tidak marah," jelas Neji datar.

Sakura terpaku. _Jadi, hanya takut aku bilang pada Otoo-san, dan Sobo-san? Bukan karena takut aku marah? Benar-benar.. _Sakura menahan geram.

Brak!

Sakura menggebrak meja. Neji tersentak dan menatap Sakura tajam. Seakan ingin menerkam Sakura. Sakura menatap Neji sengit.

"Jadi, kau minta maaf hanya karena kau takut aku mengadu pada _Otoo-san_ dan _Sobo-san_?" sinis Sakura.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" balas Neji tak kalah sinis.

"Tch! Menyebalkan. Harusnya kau minta maaf karena kau takut aku benar-benar marah! Bukan karena aku akan mengadu pada _Otoo-san_ dan _Sobo-san_!" sengit Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kau itu siapa?" ucap Neji dingin.

Sakura menganga sebentar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sakura menatap Neji dengan penuh kebencian. Semudah inikah pria ini bicara dia itu siapa? Lantas, ikatan dan janji pernikahan selama ini untuk apa?

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini siapa? Hah! Tch! Ugh.." Sakura benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aku ini istrimu! Seenak jidat saja kau bilang aku ini siapa?"

"Apa? Istri? Haha," Neji tertawa sinis.

"Ini bukan saatnya tertawa Neji-sama," Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Neji balik menatapnya datar, saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Untuk apa aku minta maaf padamu hanya karena aku takut kau marah? Kau ini memang istriku, tetapi bukan berarti aku mencintaimu," kuak Neji. Dengan cepat Neji terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang di katakannya. Sumpah ini bukan sama sekali kemauannya. Ia tatap Sakura dengan gelisah.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menunduk. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui perkataan Neji. Memangnya ia siapa? Hanya istri dari seorang Hyuuga Neji karena perjodohan. Hanya itu saja. Tidak lebih. Bodoh. Mana mungkin seorang Hyuuga Neji mencintainya. Untuk apa juga ia marah hanya karena Neji meminta maaf bukan tulus dari hatinya? Entah mengapa kedua mata Sakura memanas. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun ia tahan. Memalukan sekali jika ia menangis di depan Neji hanya karena masalah sepele. Tapi.. bolehkah ia bertanggapan bahwa ucapan Neji sangat menyakitkan?

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui! Bajingan!" seru Sakura yang tangisannya mulai tumpah. Ia berbalik badan meninggalkan Neji yang terpaku.

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia berdiri di balik dinding kamarnya. Menangis sesunggukan. Lama-kelamaan, tubuhnya menyusut dan terduduk di lantai. Ia bekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Berusaha agar tangisannya tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

"Dasar Neji _baka_!" rutuk Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku.. tapi.. bagaimana jika.. aku.."

"Mencintaimu?"

-oOo-

End of Chapter 4


End file.
